1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stair system, and more particularly to a stair system for a mobile storage tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Stair systems, particularly those for mobile oilfield tanks, include a staircase attached to a platform for access to the top surface of the tank. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional stair system 100 having a staircase 102 and a platform 104 attached to a wall surface 106. Staircase 102 carries a plurality of stairs 108 and a hand rail 110 for providing support and security as the worker climbs and descends staircase 102.
Typically, multiple oilfield tanks are positioned side-by-side and joined together with tubing to create a large reservoir for storing and dispensing liquids such as fracturing fluids, drilling mud, crude oil, and various other liquids or slurries. A well-known problem with the conventional stair system is that the worker must climb and descend each staircase to get from one tank to another; and, the worker must step over tubing, manifolds, and other devices to get to the stairs. This process is time consuming and can be dangerous. For example, FIG. 1 shows tubing 112, 114 attached to valves 116, 118, respectively. Tubing 112, 114 are shown lying on ground 120 and exposed to rain, ice, snow, or fluids stored or dispensed by the oilfield tank. The tubing could be caked with mud or other slippery substances. Tubing also has a propensity to move with pressure fluctuations. A worker could easily trip on the tubing, manifolds, and other devices when traveling between stair systems.
Thus, there exists significant room for improvement in the art for overcoming these and other shortcomings of conventional stair systems for oilfield tanks.